


Just Five Minutes More

by spikesgirl58



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 09:04:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3686358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spikesgirl58/pseuds/spikesgirl58
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for MFUWSS Easter Egg Challenge - Prompt When a forlorn hope comes true</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Five Minutes More

**Author's Note:**

  * For [open_channel_d](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=open_channel_d).



“Napoleon, it’s been three hours.” The words burned their way into his head, already raw and aching from a raging headache. The young man looked ready to flee for his life. 

“The agreed-upon rendezvous time means we wait,” Napoleon snapped without really meaning to. 

“But no one could have –“

“You don’t know Illya. We wait!”

It wasn’t the junior agent’s fault, not really. He didn’t understand the way things were. He didn’t even understand death, so how could he possibly begin to understand life? Napoleon and Illya had a connection stronger than anything and even though no one could have, Napoleon had this forlorn hope that his Illya was not a no one; he was someone, someone special.

Faintly, Napoleon heard bells? Bells? Of course, this was Easter morning. The perfect time for a miracle

“Oh my God, I don’t believe it! Look.”

Napoleon looked in the direction and a goofy grin threatened to split his face in two.

“About time you showed up. We about ready to leave you.”

“I had to see a rabbit about a horse,” Illya murmured. He looked like hell. He looked like heaven. Then Napoleon began to believe in miracles – again.


End file.
